


Chasing Rainbows

by Kairin16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ends up in a hospital, Tony does his best to make him comfortable and happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written as a commission for lovely ouchezekiel on tumblr

The smell of antiseptic assaulted his nose the moment consciousness rushed in. It was thick and overwhelming, but after a moment of calmly breathing it in, Steve got used to it enough that it stopped scratching at the back of his throat. Opening his eyes took more effort than he thought it would, his eyelids seemed glued together. Instead of the white ceiling he expected to see, there was a painted grinning face bobbing above him.

The surprise of it was probably enough to excuse the unholy scream that tore out of Steve’s already parched throat. It also sent him right into a suffocating cough. His chest squeezed with tension in a way that he was too familiar with, even if he hadn’t had an asthma attack in over five years. Someone sat next to him and Steve gratefully leant into them, relaxing as the hand rubbed circles between his shoulder blades. Ice chips pressed to his lips and he accepted them with a soft sound.

“…I swear to God, I’m going to give you another head wound if you die while already in the hospital” A voice speaking to him finally became clear and Steve noticed Tony’s face hovering worriedly above him. The man broke out into a shaky smile and pressed his chapped lips to Steve’s temple. “You scared me, you stupid icicle. One would think that head of yours would be little harder to crack with how stubborn you are.”

Almost without him noticing, a chuckle escaped Steve, sending him into another, shorter coughing fit. Only now did he realize that his head was indeed splitting with pain, sending waves of agony over his skull and down his neck. He groaned and hid his face in Tony’s shoulder, trying to breathe through it.

“What happened?” Steve managed to croak out after a few minutes of Tony running his fingers through his hair. The last thing he recalled was the battle with U-Foes. None of them were powerful enough to hurt him seriously.

“Rhino,” Tony says and snorts, going on to mumble about the inefficiency of the jailers at the Raft and how they have break outs every other week. While it was true and usually Steve would get annoyed too, this time listening to warm tones of Tony’s voice served to relax him and make his head throb a little less.

There was a bandage wrapped around his head and Steve would swear he could feel the crack in his skull now that he was aware of it. But the pain was better now that he relaxed, the serum working on fixing the break in the bone. It gave him an opportunity to look around the room and discover what was the cause of his fright before.

The room was absolutely packed with balloons and teddy bears. Flowers covered all the surface left over and there was a banner under the ceiling made out of “Get Well” cards. It was breath-taking in that overbearing way that Tony sometimes adapted. Judging by the giant smiling Captain America balloon bobbing right by Steve’s pillow it had to be mostly Tony’s fault.

Steve shut up Tony’s babble with a soft kiss; hand on the back of other man’s neck.

“You’re ridiculous.” Steve said, moving back far enough to murmur into Tony’s lips. “Take that balloon away from my bed.”

Tony threw his head back and laughed happily, tears in the corner of his eyes changing into those of mirth, the worried crinkles in his face disappearing. Steve smiled back and pulled the other man into another kiss.


End file.
